This is a thought experiment
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction.Nick n'est plus le même après ce qui lui est arrivé dans le "Grave danger", ni Warrick. Warrick/Nick slash


This is a thought experiment

_This is a thought experiment_

Auteur: KindKit

Traductrice: Soldaria

Beta- lectrice: Abeille

Série: CSI

Personages: Warrick Brown – Nick Stoke

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus comme d'habitude. Seule la traduction m'appartient. (Heureusement d'ailleurs ;-).)

Mettre un homme dans une boite.

Enterrer la boite dans le sol.

La boite possède une bouche d'aération. La boite possède des lumières, un magnétophone, et une arme. La boite possède une webcam.

La boite repose sur un détonateur sensible à la pression connecté à dix livres _(1 livre /- 453.6 grammes)_ de Semtex. (C'est un explosif au cas où ;-).)

Quand la boite est ouverte, l'homme est-il vivant ou mort ?

« Merci de passer.» Dit Nick. Il ressemblait à de la merde. La plupart des piqûres dues aux morsures des fourmis de feu formaient des croûtes, s'écaillant topographiquement sur le visage et les bras. « Tu veux une bière ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr.» Répondit Warrick, Tout en essayant d'effacer n'importe comment les quelconques expressions qui pourrait s'afficher sur son visage et de conserver une tête normale. « Quand tes parents sont-ils partis ? »

« Ce matin. Où a-t-elle mis la- ? Oh, ici » Nick rechercha un chemin à travers le réfrigérateur trop rempli et émergea enfin avec deux bouteilles. « Que dirais-tu d'une peu soupe de poulet? J'en ai pour le reste de ma vie. Sans parler du ragout de bœuf, de la lasagne, d'une casserole mystérieuse, des petits pains à la cannelle, et d'un cake au chocolat. Maman a plutôt exagéré.

« Wow. Euh, peut-être plus tard.»

Nick sourit horriblement et prit une longue lampée sur sa bière. Warrick demanda presque : _Comment peux-tu réellement boire cela ?_ L'alcool interagissait avec les corticoïdes et les antihistaminiques, et les deux avaient probablement été prescrits à Nick. Ceux-ci étaient à faible risque d'interaction, bien que … Warrick ne pensait pas qu'il y avait eu des cas mortels pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Comment vont les choses au travail ? » Nick demanda à Warrick de le suivre dans le salon. On pouvait dire qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur son canapé. Il y avait tout installé pour le long terme - quelques oreillers froissés près d'un accoudoir, des verres de jus d'orange à moitié-vide sur la table, la télécommande, les flacons de pilules et un sac de Doritos à portée de main. Nick éteignit le son de la partie de baseball et déplaça une couverture rembourré dans le fond du canapé pour faire de la place à Warrick.

Il y avait eu une prostituée assassinée depuis ce qui était arrivé à Nick, et un môme d'une haute école qui s'était pendu au toit de la maison de son ex-petite amie. Warrick ne s'était pas soucié beaucoup de cela. Les corps n'avaient pas semblé réels. « Comme d'habitude. Greg nous porte la poisse à dire qu'il espère que nous n'obtiendrons pas d'affaires très importantes avant que tu reviennes. Donc maintenant nous sommes tous en attente d'un triple homicide ou de quelqu'un tirant un Ocean's Eleven à l'hôtel Le Mirage.» Warrick pressa la bouteille de bière froide, mouillé à cause de la condensation, sur son front. Il devait faire nonante (quatre-vingt-dix pour les français) degrés (Fahrenheits, cela fait /- 32 degrés Celsius) à l'extérieur, mais Nick n'avait pas l'air conditionné allumé. Toutes les fenêtres étaient largement ouvertes, et la pièce était lumineuse et chaude.

« Si vous en obtenez une, je vais définitivement jouer de ce congé de maladie pour tout ce qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

Warrick se sentit sourire faussement.

Cela devait être les directives. Un manuel technique, comme ceux que les autres CSI recevaient : _Parler à votre ami après qu'il soit presque mort horriblement : Polices et Procédures._ Section A : Comment cesser les discussions futiles. Subdivision A2 : comment ne pas lui demander comment c'était dans la boite. Comment ne pas lui demander s'il aurait vraiment appuyé sur la détente.

Jamais depuis qu'il était arrivé, les personnes du labo n'avaient spéculé à propos d'être enterré vivant. Ils disaient que c'était la pire façon qu'ils puissent penser de mourir. Warrick était d'accord, mais il ne savait pas _pourquoi_. Ils y avaient des façons beaucoup plus lentes et plus douloureuses. La plupart d'entre elles, en fait.

Il y avait réfléchi. Passant un certain temps à imaginer ce que cela devait être, d'être à l'intérieur de cette boite. Ce qu'il s'imaginait, c'était la pire façon de mourir parce qu'on avait l'impression d'être comme déjà mort. Ou mort et vivant en même temps. Vous êtes dans le sol mais vous êtes encore éveillé. Vous étiez le chat Schrödinger, à la merci d'un million de chances que vous ne pouviez contrôler. Attendant dans cette incertitude, ne sachant pas si vous alliez vivre ou mourir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre le couvercle de votre cercueil. Ou pas.

Si Warrick avait été dans cette boite (c'était tout simplement un jeu de pile ou face d'être lui, juste un courant d'air ou une pincée de gravillon sur le bord du quartier) Il se serait tiré dessus juste pour arrêter de s'en inquiéter.

« Hey » Dit Warrick, regardant la tv et non la figure pustuleuse de Nick et ses yeux fatigués. « Je pense que les Dodgers viennent de recevoir un home run. »

« C'est vrai ! J'ai reçu deux cent dollars en bas sur ce jeu. » Étonnamment, Nick rit. « J'imagine que soit ma chance tourne vraiment bien maintenant, ou bien de manière incroyablement misérable ce qui se mélange pour obtenir quelque chose de mieux.»

--

Mettez un homme dans une pièce. Laissez-le regarder les séquences de son meilleur ami dans la boite. Laissez-le voir le revolver.

Laissez-le essayer de retrouver son ami. Laissez-le compter les minutes avant que son ami manque d'air.

Laissez-le déterrer la boite. Laissez-le voir la figure de son ami.

Est-ce qu'il sera le même homme qu'il avait été avant ?

--

Warrick n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens disaient que l'aspect d'un mort ressemblait à leur aspect lorsqu'ils dormaient. Il avait vu peut-être trois ou quatre milles cadavres, de loin, et pas un seul n'avait eu l'air paisible. Vide, ouais, comme une chaussette perdue sur le trottoir. Mais cela n'était pas pareil, pas rassurant. Et même après que les pompes funèbres aient fait leur boulot de maquillage, Il était facile de voir de voir que la peau était peinte, et que le sourire était forcé grâce à des sutures.

D'un autre coté, Nick, endormi, faisait une assez bonne imitation d'un être mort. Il s'était laissé aller pendant le sixième tour de batte, et il n'avait pas bougé ou fait un bruit depuis lors.

Son visage était tourné vers Warrick, ainsi Warrick avait une autre chance de constater justement combien il avait l'air mal. Ce n'était pas juste les croûtes, mais le teint cireux de sa peau et une sorte de fragilité autour de sa mâchoire et de ses yeux. Cela fit penser à Warrick, aux femmes mortes, celles qui quand le Dr. Robbins les passait aux rayons X, montraient un groupe de vieilles fractures. Celles qui avaient été piégées en Enfer et qui ne pouvaient s'en échapper.

Il devait y avoir de la science derrière – Une contrainte prolongée usant le corps – mais ce quoi il ressemblait était tout simplement désespérant. Une gueule de bois permanente de vieille peur.

Plus tôt, quand il avait appelé, Nick lui avait dit : _Je m'ennuie de mon âne, copain. Viens ici, nous allons nous étendre._ Comme si c'était un après-midi normal. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si c'était encore un après-midi normal.

Quelle sorte de merde le monde est-il, quand même un type qui a été enterré vivant dans une boite ne peut pas dire : _je suis effrayé d'être seul dans la maison_ ?

Le jeu se finit (The Dodgers gagne), et Warrick regarda une chaine Scientifique à propos de codes qui faisaient un mauvais job, expliquant la cryptographie quantique. Il se réchauffa un peu de la lasagne de la maman de Nick dans la micro-onde et la mangea, et décida que la maman de Nick ne devait pas beaucoup cuisiner normalement. Il appela Grissom et lui demanda d'annuler sa nuit, et Grissom lui dit oui encore, bien qu'il fut déjà à court de personnel. II appela Tina pour annuler leur rendez-vous pour diner. Alors il regarda Nick endormi, recroquevillé fermement avec sa tête dans un drôle d'angle. Pauvre type qui allait être endolori quand il se réveillerait.

Une fois, juste avant d'appeler Grissom, Warrick mit sa main et son pouce sur la bouche de Nick et les y laissa là pendant trois ou quatre souffles. Juste pour sentir les exhalations, juste pour chauffer ses doigts sur ce signe sûr de vie.

La télévision devint ennuyante après un certains temps, mais Warrick ne l'éteignit pas. Il imagina que Nick aimait probablement entendre les voix pendant qu'il dormait. Il y avait une paire de vielles parutions du Sports Illustré sur la table à café, aussi Warrick tenta d'en lire une.

Il n'y avait pas de bonne raisons de ne pas partir, excepté qu'il ne le voulait simplement pas. Il était resté absent, parce que les parents de Nick méritaient ce temps avec leur fils. Mais il avait dû contre lutter lui-même pour le faire.

En peu de temps, Warrick remit le magazine. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer ces jours-ci. C'était un problème de travail, aussi. Tout le monde était presque revenu à la normale, mais Warrick restait bloqué. Nick était presque mort, et c'était quelque chose de trop gros pour passer facilement.

Pendant un long moment, Warrich réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait en ce moment si Nick était mort. Mais il n'arrive pas à esquisser quoique ce soit, même d'aller aux funérailles, de pleurer, et même de boire. Il avait juste un blanc.

Vers onze heures et demie, Nick se mit à hurler. Mais doucement ; c'était un son étouffé, essoufflé. Un cri morbide.

Les yeux ouverts, il était réveillé à présent, mais il était bloqué dans une position rigide semi-fœtale, les muscles si tendus qu'il en tremblait. Marmonnant quelque chose que Warrick prit une seconde à comprendre. « Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde »

« Nicky, tu vas bien ? »

Aucun changement de panique sur le visage de Nick. « Peut pas bouger »

_Paralysie du sommeil_, offrit la part de l'esprit de Warrick qui pensait, celle qui ne se glaça pas de peur et d'immense horreur à ce que Nick avait traversé. Les mouvements volontaires s'arrêtaient durant le sommeil REM. C'était les propres défenses du corps, de nous permettre d'agir dans nos cauchemars. Probablement pas aussi bien si vos cauchemars prenaient place dans une boite.

« Si, tu peux » Dit Warrick, mais Nick ne l'entendait pas, aussi il agrippa le bras de Nick et le bougea pour lui, en luttant contre la force des muscles contractés « Tu vois ? »

Nick s'arrête de respirer pendant une seconde, et alors son corps entier se contracta et se dénoua. « Merde. J'étais- Je pensais-»

« C'est bon. » Stupides mots. Des mots qui ne savaient pas si le corps se sentait en sécurité. Doucement, en essayant de ne pas tirailler les croutes, Warrick frictionna le bras de Nick. La main de Nick se referma sur son poignet, fortement, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans l'ambulance. Comme l'étreinte d'un mort, pensa Warrick. Une étreinte de vie.

Après quelque temps, Nick dit. « Pardon, mec »

« C'est bon » Un vocabulaire de 61,000 mots, au moins selon un de ces 'Testez votre intelligence' des quizz internet, et c'était le meilleur que Warrick pouvait faire.

Nick ria, du genre « C'est l'enfer ». Il tourna sa tête de tel sorte qu'il puisse regarder en dehors de la fenêtre, mais il faisait noir dehors. Rien qu'il puisse voir à part son propre reflet dans le verre. « Tu m'as surveillé. Pendant que j'étais dans la boite. »

Warrick opina, mais Nick avait encore ses yeux détourné. « Oui, je…Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul là-dedans. »

« Tu m'as vu. Pas seulement toi. Grissom, Catherine. Greg, pour l'amour de Dieu. Vous m'avez tous vu me-»

« Nicky- »

« -piquer une crise. Prier et crier. Et l'arme, vous l'avez vu à deux doigts de m'exploser la tête. »

Ne sachant rien dire d'autre, Warrick se pencha et mit une main sur l'épaule de Nick. Peut-être cela aiderait Nick, peut-être pas, mais cela permettait à Warrick de se sentir mieux.

Nick se déplaça, reposant sa tête sur le dos du canapé, ce qui entraina que seul son menton touchait la main de Warrick. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il respirait en de petits halètements, comme un chien fatigué.

« Tu es en vie » Dit Warrick. « Si cela avait été moi… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi courageux. Tu as bien fait, bébé. »

« Est-ce que je vis ? Parce que je me sens comme si j'étais mort. Comme si je m'étais perdu et que je revenais comme étant quelqu'un d'autre. »

Peut-être, pensa Warrick, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Jamais depuis qu'il avait vu ces premières secondes d'images webcam, depuis qu'il savait que Nick aurait vraiment pu mourir, il ne se reconnaissait pas l'un l'autre. Ce type qui avait tenu la main de Nick et qui avait frictionné son épaule, qui se rapprocha et laissa Nick se reposer contre lui… ce type n'existait pas il y a une semaine. « Tu vis. » Dit-il, et il sentit Nick se relaxer un peu, comme si il n'était pas sûr jusqu'à ce que Warrick lui dise.

Un certain temps passa jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Nick devienne régulière. « Warrick » Dit-il finalement. « Est-ce que tu m'as appelé 'bébé' il y a juste une minute ? » Quelque chose comme de l'amusement dans sa voix, et quelque chose d'autre, aussi, doux et étrange.

« Euh…ouais »

Pendant la pause, Warrick se souvint du Semtex sous la boite, et comment s'il avait tendu le bras vers Nick comme il lui avait demandé, ils auraient été soufflés par les déflagrations.

« Oh » Dit Nick, et sa main se déplaça vers Warrick. Un effleurement des doigts, ensuite un soutien, aussi fort qu'auparavant.

« Nicky. Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je t'embrassais ? »

Nick ouvrit les yeux, mais Warrick ne pu dire s'il était surpris ou pas. « Je ne sais pas. » Ce qui était, pensa Warrick, la seule réponse honnête que quelqu'un puisse faire à une question comme ça. Et après un certain temps Nick ajouta, doucement. « Nous allons voir. »

_Fin_


End file.
